1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of valves actuated by stem movements and particularly to combinations of a moveable valve stem with a moveable cup member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of aerosol-type valves, it has been heretofor appreciated in the art that tiltable valve assemblies adapted for the dispensing of highly viscous fluids from pressurized containers can be provided which have a moveable cup member. This moveable cup member is axially reciprocated within the valve assembly by tilting movements of the moveable stem member, yet, when the valve is in a normally closed position, a positive sealing action is obtainable between the moveable cup member and a gasket means in the valve assembly (see, for example, my pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 394,517 filed July 2, 1982; 405,685 filed Aug. 5, 1982; 405,696 filed Aug. 5, 1982; 432,298 filed Oct. 1, 1982; 438,212 filed Nov. 1, 1982; 442,636 filed Nov. 18, 1982; and 452,953 filed Dec. 27, 1982.
One possible problem which such previous stem tiltable moveable cup equipped valve assemblies might experience occurs when one is trying to maximize the cross-sectional internal size of the tiltable stem member in relation to other components of the valve assembly. In actual commercial practice, the valve body is standardized, particularly as regards its outer or peripheral dimensions, so as to enable rim portions of the valve body to matingly engage with the mouth of a preformed container and be connected therewith by collet fingers which crimp a peripheral portion of the valve body to the (typically) rolled edge portions of the container. Because of the inherent working space requirements currently required for use of collet fingers to secure the valve body to the container mouth, the outside diameter of the central pedestal existing in the valve body is limited to provide the required radial spacing needed between it and radially outer rim portions of the valve body. This means that the internal diameter of the pedestal body must be used to a maximum extent for achieving valve function and at the same time permit the cross-sectional internal area of the moveable stem to be maximized.
I have now discovered that one technique which may be employed in order to maximize, if desired, the internal diameter of a valve stem in such a valve assembly is to eliminate the heretofore employed upstanding rib member provided peripherally on the plate portion of the moveable cup member. In previous moveable cup members, such an upstanding rib member has always, to the best of my information and belief, been employed as a means for seating the moveable cup member against a resilient gasket member supported in the pedestal portion of the valve body. If this upstanding rib member could be eliminated, there then would result a capability for enlarging and maximizing the cross-sectional internal diameter of the moveable valve stem member, provided, of course, such rib member elimination is achieved without sacrificing sealing capability in the resulting valve structure and without sacrificing other desired valve characteristics, such as high flow capability, or the like, if desired.
So far as I am aware, no one heretofor has sought to provide a high flow capacity, stem tiltable, moveable cup-equipped, aerosol-type valve assembly wherein the internal cross-sectional area of the moveable stem is maximizable and wherein the moveable cup member has no valve-seating upstanding rib member.